bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nightrock
Nightrock (z ang. nocna muzyka rockowa) — pegaz; ponyfikacja Ary. Jej rodzicami są Classic Harph i Computer Master, którzy mieszkają wraz z nią i jej bratem Cook Organ'em w Canterlocie. Klacz, której przeznaczeniem i najwiekszym marzeniem jest gra na gitarze basowej oraz śpiewanie w zespole rockowym. Chciałaby zamieszkać w HooftroitDetroit + hoof (ang. kopyto) lub na Manehattanie. Powstanie Spinning Wszystko zaczęło się w szkole, pewnego wrześniowego dnia, w czasie jednej z wielu lekcji. Autorka nudziła się na niej, więc wyciągnęła z plecaka kartkę papieru i postanowiła coś narysować. Naszkicowała kontury siedmiu kucyków, nie miała jednak pojęcia, jak owe kucyki powinny, no, wyglądać. Na szczęście, gdy tylko jedna z koleżanek zauważyła ten niezbyt udany szkic, z uśmiechem zaproponowała, żeby Ara dopracowała go i narysowała wszystkie dziewczyny ze swojej klasy. Kilka innych osób poparło ten pomysł, a autorce również przypadł on do gustu, więc zabrała się za rysunek. Właśnie na tym obrazku powstał kucyk mający przedstawiać Arę - seledynowy pegaz imieniem Spinning, ze złotą grzywą i wirkiem w serduszku na znaczku. Ara nie myślała o niej jednak jak o swojej ponysonie, bowiem jeszcze na dobre nie zainteresowała się serialem My Little Pony i nawet nie znała tego pojęcia, a w dodatku kucyk nie szczególnie przypadł jej do gustu. Spinning wylądowała więc w teczce z rysunkami, do której autorka najrzadziej zaglądała i po bardzo krótkim czasie odeszła w zapomnienie. Freewood Lighting Nadszedł listopad, czas wspominania, pamięci i tym podobnych. Ara poważniej zainteresowała się serialem o kucykach, więc pewnego dnia, przeglądając strony internetowe o nim trafiła na Fanowską MLP Wiki. Jeszcze jako anonim bez własnego konta przeczytała parę artykułówmiedzy innymi o Reportshie i Agnessie i postanowiła zrobić swoją ponysonę. Na początku nieszczególnie jej to wychodziło, jednak wreszcie, po wielu milionach nieudanych prób, narysowała kucyka, który trochę ją przypominał. Ów kucyk dostał imię Freewood Lighting i był szarozielonym pegazem o szarobrązowej grzywie i szarych oczach, bez znaczka. Ara rysowała go i utożsamiała się z nim przez bardzo krótki czas, bowiem szybko zorientowała się, że Freewood ma bardzo zwyczajny design i mało oryginalne kolorybo Warfire ma oryginalniejsze, of course ;-; , więc porzuciła wszystkie związane z nią plany i nadzieje, a potem zrezygnowała z tworzenia ponysony. Lucky Storm Pewnego dnia Ara obudziła się czując niesamowitą wenę twórczą. Przez cały dzień myślała, jakby ją wykorzystać, aż w końcu przypomniała sobie o swojej nie udanej ponysonie i postanowiła poprawić Freewood. Z początku nie miała żadnego pomysłu, ale potem wena zadziałała i Rena stworzyła Lucky Storm - błękitnego pegaza o ciemnogranatowej grzywie i niezwykle oryginalnym pędzlu na znaczka. Tym razem autorka była przekonana, że nie będzie już zmieniać swojej ponysony. Lucky zdawała się być idealna, w każdym calu dopasowana do Ary i w ogóle naj naj naj, więc nie upłynęło wiele czasu, zanim autorka postanowiła napisać o niej na Brony Wiki. Jedyną przeszkodą był jak zwykle brak pomysłów Reny. Początkowo autorka próbowała napisać coś na siłę, jednak brzmiało to dość sztucznie. W końcu porzuciła pisanie i wzięła się za inne ważne dla siebie sprawyczyli rysowanie postaci z ulubionej książki jako kucyki xD, które mocno przyczyniły się do powstania jej następnej generacji... Warfire Ara była przekonana, że ma już ponysonę, aczkolwiek nie chciało jej się o niej pisać na wiki. Pomyślała wiec, że nie będzie tego robić na siłę i wróci do rysowania postaci z książek. Pewnego dnia postanowiła sponyfikować bohaterów Baśnioboru, czyli swojej absolutnie ukochanej książki. Większość wyszła jej całkiem nieźleo, ja skromna ;-;, tylko jeden facet wyglądał... no cóż, jak dziewczyna. Ara dość szybko to poprawiła, ale przypadkiem zauważyła, że pierwotna ponyfikacja tej postaci idealnie ją oddaje. Postanowiła przerobić tego karmelowego pegaza o czarnej grzywie na swoją ponysonę. Początkowo nieszczególnie jej to wyszło, bowiem autorka bardzo dużo zmieniała, jednak w końcu postanowiła jedynie usunąć znaczek dawnemu kucykowinie, nie przerabiałam go na klacz, a to dlatego, bo kiedyś rysowałam wszystkie kucyki na kontury klaczy ;-; , zmienić kolor jego oczu z czarnego na brązowe, usunąć jasno zieloną bluzę, którą kucyk nosił wcześniej i nadać mu imię, z czym Rena nigdy nie miała problemów. Kiedy imię i wygląd kucyka były już dopracowane, Ara zaczęła utożsamiać się z kucykiem, jednocześnie odrzucając koncepcję Lucky Storm. Zanim Ara skończyła pisać artykuł o Warfire, upłynął cały rok, a dziewczyna zdążyła polubić i znienawidzić wiele rzeczy. Kiedy pewnego czerwcowego dnia przyglądała się skończonej stronie o karmelowej klaczy, wyszła z założenia, że jej historia, wygląd, upodobania i cele nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie pokrywają się z historią, wyglądem, upodobaniami i celami Warfire. Rena stanęła przed dość trudnym wyborem - albo mieć ponysonę, która nawet jej nie przypomina, albo zrobić z War OC i stworzyć nowego kucyka. W końcu wybrała to drugie rozwiązanie. Fire stała się OC, a Ara zaczęła tworzyć nową ponyfikację. Warfire jednak pozostała na wikii, a jej autorka wciąż czuje do niej jakieś niewielkie przywiązanie. Wildrock Kiedy Ara zmieniła status Warfire z ponysony na OC, poczuła się zobowiązana do stworzenia nowej ponyfikacji. Tym razem postanowiła wymyślić kucyka, który będzie robił w życiu to, co ona chciała - kucyka, który będzie grał muzykę rockową. Nastolatka nie musiała długo namyślać się nad wyglądem klaczy. Prędko narysowała pegaza o szarych oczach i niezbyt długiej czarnej grzywie z szarymi końcówkami Początkowo nie mogła się zdecydować na kolor sierści, ale w końcu wybrała jasny błękit. Klacz dostała imię Wildrock. Jej przeznaczeniem miała być gra na gitarze elektrycznej, ale Ara pomyliła się i narysowała o dwie struny za mało, skutkiem czego Wild została basistką. Kucyk nosił czarny łańcuszek na szyi i kilka kolczyków w uszach. Zawsze miała na oczach czarne cienie. Jej znaczek przedstawiał cień gitary. Rena była bardzo dumna z nowopowstałej ponysony, natychmiast ją pokochała i zaczęła się z nią utożsamiać. Niestety, nie minęło wiele czasu, a Wild znudziła się autorce. Rena przestała traktować klacz jako odzwierciedlenie siebie i postanowiła stworzyć sobie nową ponyfikację, a o Wild zapomnieć. Nightrock Ara postanowiła więc stworzyć nową ponysonę. Tym razem wiedziała, co kucyk ma robić w życiu oraz jaki ma mieć znaczek. Doszła też do wniosku, iż jej klacz powinna być taka... Trochę wariacka i trochę dziwna, gdyż sama autorka taka jest i tak jest postrzegana. Ara narysowała kontur na headshot kucyka i prędko naszkicowała jego grzywkę. Ale co dalej? Ara patrzyła na zaczęty rysunek i zastanawiała się jak narysować dalszą część włosów. W krótce zdecydowała się na obecną fryzurę klaczy. Obrazek wydał się jej jednak niepełny, dlatego Rena dodała kucykowi kilka kolczyków. Skończywszy, przyjrzała się swemu dziełu i doszła do wniosku, że klaczy brakuje jakiegoś nawiązania do jej ulubionego zespołu, toteż dorysowała ponysonie intensywnie czarne koła dookoła oczu, oraz wymyśliła imię, inspirując się jedną z piosenek idoli. Nightrock przejęła też od ulubionego basisty Ary nawyk do wystawiania języka na całą szerokość. No i oczywiście umiejętność gry na basie. Tym razem Rena obiecała sobie, że więcej nie będzie zmieniać swojej ponysony, bowiem Night natychmiast podbiła jej serce. Wygląd ]] Wygląd Nightrock niemal wcale nie odzwierciedla prawdziwego wyglądu Ary, a mimo to klacz jest ponysoną. Dlaczego? Wygląd kucyka obrazuje marzenia i wyobrażenia autorki na temat jej wymarzonego image'u. Grzywa i Ogon Grzywa Night ma barwę karmazynową i jest mocno poczochrana i poszarpana. Na czoło klaczy opada długa, ułożona na bok grzywka, wyglądająca, jakby nikt jej nigdy nie czesał. Dalsza część fryzury klaczy jest dość specyficzna: Z prawej strony jej włosy są długie, proste i poszarpane na końcach, natomiast z lewej - dość krótko i krzywo obcięte. Ogon Rocky również jest karmazynowy i poszarpany. U jego nasady można dostrzec kolczastą bransoletkę, pod którą skrywa się gumka do włosów. Klacz nie lubi eksperymentować z fryzurami, dlatego zmienia uczesanie jedynie wtedy, kiedy ma przebrać się za jakąś postać lub jakiegoś rockmana. Co ciekawe, Night przycina ogon i grzywkę samodzielnie, domowymi nożyczkami (czasem nawet do papieru). Czasem zdarza jej się też ufarbować grzywę na czarno lub srebrno, ale zdarza się to naprawdę wyjątkowo rzadko. Rock jest dumna ze swoich włosów, dlatego stara się o nie dbać - na swój własny, oryginalny sposób. Sierść i kształt ciała Sierść Nightrock jest bardzo krótka. Jej kolor przypomina barwę stali czy żelaza, bowiem jest ciemnoszary. W ciemności sierść klaczy wydaje się poprostu ciemniejsza, niż w świetle. Na brzuchu kucyka widnieją cztery blizny, których pochodzenia nie wyjaśniono. Na pewno nie są wrodzone - pojawiły się mniej-więcej wtedy, kiedy Nighty miała dziesiąte urodziny. Rock jest bardzo wysoką i dobrze umięśnioną, a mimo to całkiem smukłą klaczą. Większość jej koleżanek twierdzi, iż Night posiada sylwetkę ogiera, ale same ogiery mają na ten temat zupełnie inne zdanie. Nie posiada żadnej wrodzonej ani nabytej wady postawy, z czego bardzo się cieszy, ma natomiast skłonności do częstego skręcania kopyt w kostkach. Oczy i rzęsy Oczy Night są dość duże i mniej-więcej owalne, w rogu przy nosie bardzo nieznacznie się zwężają. Jej źrenice są czarne, można na nich zobaczyć dwa błyszczące punkty świetlne. W chwilach, gdy klacz o coś prosi (a zdarza się to potwornie rzadko), pojawiają się w nich jeszcze dwa dodatkowe błyski. Jej rogówki są intensywnie białe. Tęczówki Rock mają barwę krwi lub rubinów - jednym słowem karmazynową. Rzęsy Nightrock są dość długie i intensywnie czarne, aczkolwiek równie czarne cienie na oczach klaczy nie pozwalają ich dostrzec. Większość kucyków uważa oczy Night za przerażające, a nawet upiorne, dlatego basistka jest z nich bardzo dumna. Język i kły Nightrok cechuje się wyjątkowo wygimnastykowanym (jeśli można tak powiedzieć) językiem. Potrafi dotknąć omawianą częścią ciała czubka własnego nosa oraz końca swojego podbródka i niezwykle ochoczo tym się chwali przed innymi kucykami. Nie boi się wywalać języka na całą szerokość nawet w miejscach publicznych. Kły basistki mają dość nietypową historię. Klacz urodziła się bowiem ze zwyczajnymi kłami, a także z resztą uzębienia, jednak w wieku siedmiu lat bardzo niefortunnie przewróciła się podczas jazdy rowerem, skutkiem czego wybiła sobie wszystkie kły oraz kilka innych zębów. Zrozpaczeni rodzice zabrali ją do dentysty, ale ten nie umiał nic z tym zrobić. Przez kilka miesięcy Rock była szczerbata, aż do dnia, kiedy przyjechała do niej w odwiedziny znajoma jej matki - zielarkanie chciałam wplątywać kucy z serialu w historię mojego. Dała ona Night specjalną, różową miksturętą samą, którą znamy z odcinka "Znaczkowa Ospa", dzieki której zęby odrosły. Ale, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, kły klaczy, z nieznanych nikomu powodów miały teraz kształt podobny do kłów kucykowampirów czy smoków. Do dziś żaden kucyk nie wie, dlaczego - może to skutek uboczny mikstury, albo reakcja alergiczna...? Skrzydła Skrzydła Night są trochę większe, niż u przeciętnej klaczy, ale to tylko ze względu na fakt, iż ona sama ma wzrost przeciętnego ogiera. Są bardzo wytrzymałe na ból, niezwykle zadbane, silne i w dobrej kondycji. Rock dba, by nie wypadały z nich żadne pióra. Potrafi bardzo szybko je złożyć i równie szybko rozłożyć. Klacz używa ich stosunkowo często, zwykle by ułatwić i skrócić sobie podróż. Znaczek Na znaczku Nightrock widnieje czarny cień gitary basowej. Jak można się domyślić, informuje on, że klacz potrafi i lubi grać na owym instrumencie. Rocky absolutnie uwielbia swój znaczek i nigdy by go nie zamieniła na żaden inny. Kiedy klacz gra na swoim basie, wokół cienia gitary na jej znaczku pojawia się czerwona poświata. Jest ona szczególnie jasna i intensywna, kiedy Rock gra własne piosenki. Klacz wyjątkowo nie lubi, kędy ktoś mówi, że jej znaczek przedstawia "czarną gitarę" albo "nieregularną plamę" - ale jak można się domyślić niektóre tak twierdzą. Dodatki Rocky zawsze ma na sobie kilka dodatków: trzy czarne, malutkie kolczyki w lewym uchu, czarne cienie na oczach, czarną "obrożę" ze srebrnymi kolcami, oraz czarną bransoletkę ze srebrnymi kolcami - aczkolwiek nie nosi jej na ręce, tylko na ogonie. Większość z owych rzeczy to tylko ozdoby, ale kilka ma symboliczne znaczenie. Kolczyki, a właściwie środkowy z nich klacz nosi już od dzieciństwa - wtedy nosiła też drugi, w prawym uchu. W okresie dorastania zaczęła nosić dwa pozostałe w lewym, w prawym natomiast przestała. Cienie na oczach Night robi sobie odkąd zafascynowała się muzyką rockową - mają one symbolizować jej niezależność i odmienność, a także sprawiać wrażenie, iż klacz jest tajemnicza i mroczna. Obroża oraz bransoletka pojawiły się w tym samym czasie, co cienie i są jedynie ozdobami. Początkowo kucyk nosił bransoletkę zgodnie z przeznaczeniem, ale dodatek przeszkadzał jej w rysowaniu i pisaniu, dlatego Rock zaczęła zakładać do na ogon. Imię Imię Nightrock jest nawiązaniem do kilku piosenek ulubionego zespołu autorki. Jest połączeniem angielskich słów night (noc) i rock (muzyka rockowasłowo to można tłumaczyć także jako skała, ale to znaczenie nie jest powiązane z artykułem) i, jak można się domyślić, nawiązuje do ulubionych rzeczy kucyka. Symbolizuje przeznaczenie klaczy do grania w zespole rockowym, a także jej miłość do nocy i przeróżnych nocnych imprez. Rodzice nadali jej to imię po pewnej historii z jej wczesnego dzieciństwa: Otóż pewnego późnego wieczoru mała klacz nie dawała im spać przez ciągłe śpiewanie rockowego kawałka, który słyszała w ciagu dnia. Rodzice usilnie próbowali ją uciszyć, ale klacz z poczatku nie słuchała ich a potem powiedziała "Mamo, tato, na rocka nigdy nie jest za późno!", choć oczywiście była wtedy tak mała, że nie rozumiała do końca, co to znaczy. Historia Narodziny i pierwsze lata życia Przedszkole Szkoła podstawowa Gimnazjum Incydent z Fashioncoltem W drugiej klasie gimnazjum, we wrześniu Rock postanowiła zrobić sobie fryzurę na ukochanego bohatera, nijakiego Joking Adventure z serii Ponyhavenw oryginalnej historii był to Warren z Baśnioboru (dokładniej, to taką, w jakiej jej się Joking wyobrażał, bo Ponyhaven to seria książek). Wzięła nożyczki, poszła do łazienki i ścięła dotychczas długie włosy na dość krótko. Ale nie była zadowolona z efektu. Załamała się. Wróciła do pokoju i wyciągnęła telefon. Zaczęłam przeglądac internetowe galerie obrazów. Trafiła na obrazek z Fashioncoltem. Od razu pokochała styl jego autorki i postanowiła wykorzystać niektóre cechy Fashiona w pewnej historii. Ale podczas tworzenia owej opowieści poczuła do niego sympatię. W kilka minut zakochała się w nim, a szczególnie w jego włosach - chociaż znała go tylko z kilku obrazków. Była zakochana aż do stycznia (w grudniu na Sylwestra nawet przebrała się za Fashiona). Mniej więcej w styczniu, znów przeglądając galerie, odkryła parę przerażających faktów o wybranku serca: po pierwsze, miał niezbyt normalne miłości. Po drugie, na jednym obrazku szydził z jednej z wyznawanych przez klacz wartości. Ok, jakby to była jedna sprawa, a ona mniej by go lubiła, jakoś by to zniosła, ale skoro tak... Znów się załamała. Nie potrafiła go porzucić, chociaż wiedziała, że miłość do niego źle na nią działa (częściej kłóciła się z rodziną, zaniedbywała szkolne obowiązki...). Aż w końcu nadszedł 19 stycznia. Po raz pierwszy obejrzała teledysk swojego przyszłego ukochanego zespołu rockowego - w dodatku zupełnie przez przypadek. Byli pod pewnymi względami był podobni do Fashioncolta. Ale byli normalny. Po raz pierwszy przyjęła do wiadomości, że Fashion to był zły wybór. W ciągu paru dni pozbyła się miłości do niego, czego skutkiem była nienawiść do ogiera, jego autorki, facetów i związków miłosnych, ale również zafascynowanie rockiem. Zdobycie znaczka Rozterki po zdobyciu znaczka Liceum Osobowość Sarkastyczna Złośliwa Odważna Wytrwała Inteligentna Niewrażliwa Bardzo zazdrosna Pewna siebie Umiejętności Gra na gitarze basowej Bla bla bla, opis umiejętności Co ciekawe, większość znajomych Night nie odróżnia basu od gitary elektrycznej. Ten fakt bardzo denerwuje Rock, szczególnie gdy ktoś sugeruje jej, że powinna grać na czymś oryginalniejszym, niż jakaś tam gitara elektryczna. Zazwyczaj delikwent, który jej to sugeruje, poznaje się bliżej z jej basem, a potem szybko odchodzi z guzem. Gra na gitarze klasycznej Gra na gitarze elektrycznej Nighty dostała pierwszą gitarę elektryczną w wieku 15 lat (a wiec wczesniej niż basową), na Wigilię Serdeczności. Już od pierwszego dnia posiadania jej grała calkiem dobrze - aczkolwiek w taki sposób, w jaki gra się na klasycznej. Na przestrzeni kolejnego roku nauczyła się jednak robić to również we właściwy sposób, więc obecnie gra bardzo dobrze, nie czerpie jednak z tego tak wielkiej przyjemności jak z grania na basie. Kilka razy brała udział w konkursach gry na gitarze elektrycznej, ale nigdy nie osiągnęła w nich żadnego wysokiego wyniku. Rock jest jednak zadowolona ze swoich umiejętności w dziedzinie gry na tym instrumencie i w zupełności jej one wystarczają. Śpiewanie Pisanie piosenek Zacznijmy od retrospekcji: Computer Master wrócił do domu parę godzin po obiedzie. Otworzył drzwi prowadzące z przedpokoju do salonu w ich małym, Canterlockim mieszkanku. Tuż za wrotami stała piecioletnia, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Nightrock. Już od progu wolała: "Tato, tato, napisałam swoją pierwszą piosenkę!". Kiedy zaciekawiony Master wyraził chęć usłyszenia jej, Night stanęła w pozie godnej prawdziwego artysty i zaśpiewała: Tak, to była właśnie moja... To znaczy Nightrock pierwsza piosenka. Treść może nie jest błyskotliwa, jest też trochę za dużo wyrazów dźwiękonaśladowczych, ale jednak pierwsza piosenka to zawsze pierwsza piosenka. Co ciekawe mała Rock już wiedziała, że będzie pisać kolejne"(...) napisałam swoją pierwszą piosenkę!". Przed pójściem do szkoły, Night nie pisała za dużo tekstów, dopiero w wieku siedmiu lat zaczęła dość intensywnie komponować. Początkowo jej piosenki nie były zbyt skomplikowanego tekstu czy melodii, ale na przestrzeni sześciu lat nauki w podstawówceNighty poszła do szkoły w wieku siedmiu lat i chodziła kolejno do 6 klas podstawówki, 3 klas gimnazjum i 3 klas liceum. To taka informacja dla osób idących nową podstawą programową xD utwory robiły się trudniejsze i poważniejsze. W pierwszej klasie gimnazjum Rock napisała pierwszą piosenkę, która miała zostać zaśpiewana na scenie. Kawałek ten nosił tytuł "Szara rzeczywistość" i dotyczył problemów zabieganej, kucykowej społeczności. Po paru latach klacz uznała, że zaliczałby się do soulu. Dopóki była to nowiutka, świeżo napisana piosenka, Night uważała ją za dzieło sztuki, ale po pewnym czasie dostrzegła wady "Szarej rzeczywistości" i wyrzuciła ją do kosza. Przez połowę pierwszej klasy gimnazjum Rocky pisała beznadziejne popowe i soulowe kawałki, doskonale wiedząc, że stać ją na więcej. Przełom nastąpił pewnego pięknego wieczoru, kiedy przypadkiem natrafiła w necie na wzmianki o pewnym zespole rockowym. Zakochała się w ich stylizacjach, a także w ich stylu muzycznym. Zaczęła pisać rockowe oraz metalowe kawałki i odkryła, że ma do tego talent. Obecnie pisze bardzo dużo takich piosenek, a także, korzystając z umiejętności gry na różnych gitarach, pisze do nich akompaniamenty. Jazda na deskorolce Deskorolki zazwyczaj są kojarzone ze skejterami czy kimś takim, Nightrock jest jednak żywym dowodem, że i rockmani czasem na nich jeżdżą. C.d.n Cosplayowanie Bla bla bla Night potrafi tak wczuć się w cosplayowaną postać, że kiedy ściąga jej kostium, często czuje się jakby zabiła kucyka. Anty-umiejętności Gra na keyboardzie Sporty związane z piłką Gotowanie i pieczenie Opieka nad dziećmi Przegrywanie Liczenie Relacje Mama Tato Danse Créative i Magic Symphony Wujek i ciocia Block Builder i Icy Power Kuzyn i kuzynka Delice Rescue Wondercash Miracle Pewnego pięknego dnia Miracle postanowiła pojechać do Canterlotu, na pewne warsztaty związane ze sztuką. Oczywiście jak postanowiła, tak zrobiła. Dotarłszy na miejsce z zachwytem spojrzała na piękne miasto. Tak, Canterlot był idealnym miejscem na siedzibę księżniczek. Ich pałac wyglądał wprost cudownie, skąpany w promieniach południowego słońca. Wieże wznosiły się majestatycznie między chmurami, których tego dnia było na niebie stosunkowo niewiele, białe, ozdobione niesamowitymi wprost zdobieniami ściany odbijały światło słoneczne, lśniąc nieziemsko. Miracle dostrzegła w oknach witraże i przemknęło jej przez głowę, że wewnątrz zamku musi być jeszcze magiczniej - bądź co bądź gra świateł odbitych od miliona kolorowych witraży musi być niesamowita! Klacz otrząsnęła się z rozważań. Przecież nie przyjechała tu, by podziwiać architekturę! Wyciągnęła z torby mapę i z jej pomocą dotarła do budynku, w którym miała odbyć się jej impreza. Budowla jednak nie wyglądała na taką, do której ktoś w ostatnim czasie wchodził. Łagodnie mówiąc była w totalnej ruinie. Jedyną nową rzeczą zdawała się być wisząca na obdrapanych drzwiach biała kartka papieru. Miracle poszła do niej. Z treści wynikało, iż spotkanie, na które przyjechała zostało odwołane, gdyż po ostatnim huraganie, który nawiedził Canterlot, budynek został poważnie zniszczony, a organizatorów nie było stać na wynajęcie nowego. Miracle odeszła od kartki z niezadowolonym wyrazem pyszczka. Co teraz? Nie opłacało się wracać do domu, gdyż miała wynajęte miejsce noclegowe w hotelu. Postanowiła więc poszukać jakiegoś zajęcia - przecież nie mogłaby cały dzień oglądać nawet najpiękniejszych zamków! Propozycja zajęcia dosłownie spadła jej z nieba. Nie wiadomo skąd bowiem, nadleciała ulotka, reklamująca Gabinet Osobliwości znajdujący się dosłownie kilka przecznic dalej. Klacz, zaintrygowana enigmatyczną nazwą poszła we wskazane miejsce. Stał tam ogromny wóz, pomalowany na krzykliwe kolory z napisem Gabinet Osobliwości, a obok niego - równie krzykliwie ubrany kucyk. Natychmiast spostrzegł Miracle i podbiegł do niej. Przedstawił się jako Fancy Inventor i zaproponował zwiedzenie swojego Gabinetu - w dodatku absolutnie za darmo. Klacz uznała go za dziwaka, ale z ciekawości weszła do wozu. Czego tam nie było! Różne artefakty i bezużyteczne przedmioty, magiczne świecidełka i zwyczajne talerze a w jednym rogu był nawet ogromny portret Hrabii Hoofculi, znanego jako kucykowampira. Miracle patrzyła właśnie na ów portret, gdy nagle usłyszała głośny wybuch śmiechu tuż obok siebie. Zerknęła na bok. Obok niej stała szara klacz z czerwoną, dziwnie przycięta grzywą. To właśnie ona okazywała głośno swoją radość. Po chwili przestała. Dostrzegła stojącą obok jednorożkę i wyznała, że zawsze ją śmieszą wyobrażenia kucy o kucykowampirach. Miracle z zaciekawieniem spytała, dlaczego, a z tego prostego pytania wywiązała się duża, żywa rozmowa. Wychodząc z Gabinetu Osobliwości klacze czuły, że się przyjaźnić. Rozchodząc się wymieniły się adresami i numerami telefonów i do dziś utrzymują kontakt. W Equestria Girls Wygląd Historia Narodziny Ciekawostki *Uwielbia rock i metal i wręcz nienawidzi popu oraz rapu *Bardzo rzadko szczerze się uśmiecha *Jej ulubionym żywiołem jest ogień (chciałaby nim władać) *Kocha swój bas bardziej niż swojego brata *Niektóry twierdzą, że jest kucyko-wampirem. Rock nigdy tego nie potwierdziła, ale nie powiedziała też, że nie *Potrafi z paru butelek po wodzie, kilku kartonów i folii aluminiowej zrobić kompletną zbroję *Zazwyczaj sama przycina swoją grzywkę i ogon *Bardzo lubi straszne historie i horrory *Pisze własne piosenki od bardzo dawna, a mimo to jak dotąd nigdy nigdzie żadnej nie zaprezentowała *Kiedy była źrebakiem, bardzo często udawała, że jej pluszaki są gitarami elektrycznymia to akurat robiła moja siostra a nie ja, ale... Nighty może xD *Interesuje się subkulturami, ale do żadnej z nich nie należy, jeszcze... **W niemal wszystkich quizach internetowych wychodzi jej, że powinna być punkiem, ona jednak czuje się bardziej emo lub metalowcem ***Ale chyba jednak bardziej metalowcem... XD *Jak jest sama w domu, wyjada sam cukier, miód, kakao rozpuszczalne, groszek, czekoladę, platki do mleka... *Bliscy znajomi lubią ją przezywać na różne sposoby, jednymi z najczęściej używanych przezwisk są: Night, Rock, Rockman, Nighty, Rocky, Ricky, Rick, Eric, upiór, upiorka, wampir, wampirka, demon, wampiro-upioro-kucyko-demono-niwiadomoco, upiorny Eric, Wild and Bloody, WaB, spirit, spirit of a doom, dżinn, Gene... *Jest zdrowo kopnięta *Obchodzi urodziny 6 lutego *Uwielbia wystawiać język i lizać różne rzeczynie, kucyków nie liże... Zwykle... *Jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie pocałowała i chce, aby tak zostało Cytaty Galeria Przypisy